Turn Back Time
"Turn Back Time" was the seventh single to be released by the Scandinavian dance-pop group Aqua overall, and the third UK release. The single is their third United Kingdom number one. The song featured on the soundtrack for the 1998 film Sliding Doors, and was released across the world the same year. In its May 1998 UK release, the song topped the charts for one week, enough to put them in a small, elite group who see their first three singles all make number one. The song possessed less of a "bubble pop" sound than their other releases, and subsequently gained far more radio airplay than their other releases. The song was slow-paced and showed the full range of Lene Nystrøm Rasted's vocals, while maintaining the Aqua sound. The video for the release contained footage from the Sliding Doors film, and was therefore very different to the previous, comedy videos by the group. There are two different edits of this video, one contains more clips from the film. Much of the video was filmed on the abandoned platform 5 at Holborn tube station. In Japan, "Turn Back Time" was released along with "My Oh My". This single flopped in America and therefore was the third and last single released by Aqua in the USA. Track listings Australia and Europe CD 1 # "Turn Back Time" (Album Version) 04:10 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Radio Mix) 03:20 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Paradise Mix) 07:15 # "Turn Back Time" (Metro Scuba Club Mix) 06:34 Europe CD 2 # "Turn Back Time" (Original Version) 04:08 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Radio Mix) 03:20 The Netherlands and Sweden # "Turn Back Time" (Album Version) 04:10 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Radio Mix) 03:20 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Paradise Mix) 07:15 United Kingdom CD 1 # "Turn Back Time" (Original Version) 04:08 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Radio Mix) 03:20 # "Turn Back Time" (Metro Scuba Club Mix) 06:34 # "Turn Back Time" (Master Mix) 05:13 # "Turn Back Time" (Thunderball Mix) 06:59 CD 2 # "Turn Back Time" (Original Version) 04:08 # "Turn Back Time" (Metro Radio Edit) 03:22 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Paradise Mix) 07:29 # "Turn Back Time" (CD-Rom Video) VHS video promo # "Turn Back Time" (Video) 04:00 Japan # "Turn Back Time" (Original Version) 04:08 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Radio Mix) 03:17 # "My Oh My" (Radio Edit) 03:17 # "My Oh My" (Spike, Clyde 'n' Eightball Mix) 05:02 USA Promo vinyl A # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Radio Mix) 03:18 # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Paradise Mix) 07:37 Promo vinyl B Side A # "Turn Back Time" (Love To Infinity's Classic Paradise Mix) 07:25 # "Turn Back Time" (Album Version) 04:09 Side B # "Turn Back Time" (Thunderball Mix) 06:57 # "Turn Back Time" (Master Mix) 05:11 Chart Performance Category:1997 songs Category:1998 singles Category:Single